Who is Ada Wong?
by Arroiuqlu Schiffer
Summary: What if Leon had followed Ada at the end of Resident Evil 6? What if he decided to follow Ada back to lab where she clears her name and shows him the truth? Will he finally know the truth or will he get more questions than answers?


I just wrote this because I was wondering what would happen if Leon followed Ada at the end of Resident Evil 6. Also, when Ada handed him with compact with the chip, does he know about Carla? They didn't exactly elaborate on that... So I wrote this!  
It's just funny that how Ada strings him along so much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Leon watched as the woman in red disappeared into a building.

"Go after her" Helena said.

His eyes looked up at his partner then back at the direction Ada disappeared. They had been together for the last six months, tracking down Derek Simmons. Finally, the security chief adviser was dead and they cleared their names. Although he wanted to stick around with the twenty-four year old, the former police officer wanted answers to all his questions.

"I'll be back" he said.

He ran down the glass walkway, avoiding all the zombies. One got a little close for comfort and managed to grab hold of him. Leon shook if off, before he gave it a swift kick to the head. Then he gave it a quick shot from his handgun before sprinting and sliding through the window.

' _Where did she go?'_

The Raccoon City survivor ran down the hall to his right, sweat dripping down his face.

He caught up to certain woman in red with a cross-bow aimed at a zombies head and a bolt found itself in said zombie's eye. Leon took a small step forward, his foot crunching some glass. Ada whipped around, her bow raised and her finger on the trigger, instinctively.

She gave a small sigh of relief to see it was him and lowered her weapon.

"Leon? Decided to follow me after all?"

"I wanted to know what the hell is going on..."

She made a small hum as she turned forward. Damn, she was toying with him again. This little game of cat and mouse really got on his nerves sometimes.

"Think you can keep up?" she asked as she raised her bow at a horde of zombies.

He shot one a zombie that was on Ada's right that was crawling for her. She smirked slightly as her bolt embedded itself in another zombie before the bolt exploded. Blood, guts and bone went flying everywhere that splattered the walls and floor. Leon shot one in the leg while he ran up to it before slamming his fist into its' temple. Then he grabbed the ax still stuck it it's body and chopped off the zombie's head. He used that same ax to attack another one.

Ada kicked one that was coming from behind Leon before she whirled behind it and landed a coup de grace. The blow crushed the zombie's broke the zombie's skull which stabbed its' brain.

"Thanks."

The raven-haired beauty got to her feet, noticing that they had cleared the hall of zombies. She admitted, it was nice to have a partner despite she preferred to work alone.

"Follow me, Mr. Kennedy."

"You gonna fill me in, or what?"

She let out a small chuckle before slinging her crossbow around her shoulder. The two made their way down the hall towards Carla's lab. Questions swirled in the agent's mind, despite Simmons being dealt with.

They reached a bolted door with a pass code reader beside the door. Ada inputted the code and the door slide open.

"After you."

"How gentlemanly" she said as she walked through the door.

Leon followed in tow and looked around. It was a dimly lit room with multiple computers with files were on desks and papers were everywhere. At the center of the room at the far end was a large cocoon in a glass container.

He picked up a file and perused through it. His eyes widened slightly. Everything made sense: Simmons obsession with Ada, this room, the C-Virus, the importance of Jake Muller. What caught his eye was a name: Carla Radames.

He picked up another file titled "Project Ada". Leon perused more about this Carla. A picture of her before transformation and after. His eyes drifted to the real Ada before him.

Was she the real Ada? Or was she Carla? Was the video that he saw six months ago in the cathedral, Carla?

They both looked so similar.

Ada could see the confusion and conflict on the dirty blond's face and gave a small smile. Always one step behind, typical Leon.

But she needed to destroy this lab as soon as possible to clear her name and so no one could use her identity against her. There was room for only one Ada Wong in this world and it was her.

Leon tried to think, then he remembered one of his fights with Simmons. Ada had been in a helicopter, shooting at Simmons while he and Helena ran around shooting him. He remembered Simmons yelling at her, saying he could just make another one of her. Then during their fight, he could have sworn he heard Ada say she was not his little doll.

' _Could they have been referring to Carla, the entire time?"_

He didn't know what to say.

"Who...are you?"

She gave him a short simple answer, "Ada Wong."

Leon opened his mouth to speak when they both heard a noise come from the cocoon. It made cricking and cracking noises as its' back split open and a slimy hand slid out from it.

The Chinese spy narrowed her eyes and pulled out her machine pistol.

"We're beyond humanity at this point. We're beyond sympathy."

She unloaded round after round at the cocoon. Ada gracefully replaced the empty magazine before unloading more rounds at the computers and files. Fires and explosions broke out while the all the files and data was destroyed. Another magazine was replaced and emptied at the left side of the room.

Leon watched what transpired. It almost seemed like he had more questions than answers.

Ada pulled out her cube and tossed it into a desk near a computer. On the screen was a picture of Carla with Simmons.

She gave a quiet scoff as she turned around and walked away with Leon from the burning room.

He was about to ask her something when he heard her phone go off. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Yes? Oh. You have a job for me?" she asked as she looked back at the room as it burned.

"Actually, my schedule just cleared up" she said as she shut it off.

The 5'10" agent just looked at her, confused.

' _He's so oblivious...it's almost precious.'_

"Maybe it's time why you tell me why you're here."

"Hm...maybe some other time."

He watched as she pulled out her hookshot and shot it at a window before she zipped away. The FOS agent slowly made his way back to Helena, questions swirling in his 36 year old mind.

Who was Ada Wong?


End file.
